


toxic spikes

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Biting, Crack, Double sided dildo, F/F, Gay, Gay Sex, Handcuffs, Hickeys, Homosexual, Lesbian, Light Bondage, Light Hair Pulling, Love, Lust, Romance, Strap-On, Vibrator, bdsm suit, but i don't want anyone in the fandom to ever find me, crack idea written seriously, did i do a fancy title, double sided strap-on, i hope nobody else ever finds this, i spent like four hours on this, i told you this wouldn't be crack :), i'm bad at describing bdsm suits, i'm not sorry kate, i'm sorry kate, kate is my friend, kill me, love egg, one of the characters belongs to pokemon, only in the second chapter, rvs are awesome and i want one, she's gonna kick my ass over this, sird makes a nice dinner and respects vegetarians, the big gay, you shouldn't have given me the list kate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 03:36:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16778839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: sird tries to woo kate. she takes it much further than she thought she would.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xOceanWhispersx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xOceanWhispersx/gifts).



> well, well, well.  
> this is by far the longest story i've ever written and i'm oddly proud of that fact. having said that, i hate this and i wish i never wrote it. oh well! i will do anything for revenge. i love you, kate! sirdlyn otp

The woman shut the door with a click of the wood in the frame, exhaling wearily and locking it. She wouldn't be going out again for the night, as she heaved and placed her newly bought groceries onto the marble counter of her RV. She retracted her arms, stretching ever so slightly and going to collapse on the couch. She breathed in heavily for a few seconds, earning herself a nice exhale before she looked around. She figured she should probably put the groceries away, considering there was milk and the such in her bags of goods. 

Just then, a slightly taller woman walked in from the bedroom, and the strawberry blonde on the sofa quirked an eyebrow. Sird, her roommate, had no business being in her room. After all, it was agreed that the purple haired woman was to sleep on the couch she was currently resting on. She subconsciously got up.

"Sird-" the blonde woman began, before Sird herself swept in front of the shorter woman, chuckling merrily.

"Kate, Kate!" The woman replied in her silky smooth voice, brushing back a hair spine as she sauntered off into the kitchen. "Brought food I see!" She chirped happily. Kate automatically knew she wanted some. She sometimes wondered why she put up with the exuberantly coy lavenderette, and right now was one of those times. Katelyn made to leave the lounge area, before a presence latched onto her arm.

Sird had grabbed onto the bare skin of her forearm, her long, slender fingers grasped around the appendage. Kate instantly jumped at the physical contact, only wanting to get to her room and sleep early. "Kate.." Sird whined childishly, a hint of mischief in her voice as she dragged on her acquaintance's name. "Have dinner with me." She proposed suddenly, retracting her clothed arm from the slightly younger woman.

"I..." The blonde looked surprised for a moment before huffing and putting a hand to the bridge of her nose. "/Fine/." She walked slowly over to the counter and started taking out the groceries before Sird's arm was on her's again. Her cheeks flared up and this time she wrenched her arm away, turning to stare at the annoying purple haired female. "What is it this time?" Kate snapped, hands finding their way to her hips.

"Well, I wanna make dinner!" Sird said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, brushing by the blonde and resuming the other's job of extracting groceries. Kate looked surprised again, before mentally shaking her head and sitting upon the couch.

'Fine,' Kate thought silently. 'She can take care of dinner.' She thought irritably. However, it was a nice gesture, she /supposed/, and it would be nice to rest for a bit. She usually made dinner every night, and with an amused snort she predicted that Sird would probably be able to burn water.

Sird finished putting away the groceries with a triumphant smirk, flattening the bags and placing them into the trash which Kate would inevitably be the one to take out tomorrow. The lavenderette turned back to Kate, hands on her hips. "Alright Katey, to the bedroom!" She instructed. "No peeking for my excellent high quality dinner!" She said mischievously. Kate rolled her eyes and figured she would comply, making her way to the bedroom and shutting the door softly.

She collapsed onto the bed and stared up at the cream colored ceiling, already feeling the restless prickle of boredom make it's way down her spine. She could already hear frustrated grunts from the kitchen, and she turned onto her side, pushing her face into the sky blue mattress that was already starting to be messy. She hugged a rainbow decorational pillow tightly, her face hard in a bored glare as she stared down into creases. She felt so.. Restless. With a sigh, she sat up and figured she'd take a shower while she waited for the food to get ready. 'It'll be like a date..' She thought jokingly, making her way over to the bedroom bathroom which was unfornautly, the only bathroom in the RV.

She kicked off her shoes in her bedroom, shivering as she stepped barefoot onto cold quartz tile. Her eyes flashed to the mirror, before looking away and starting a warm bath as she began to disrobe. She shivered at the warm steam protruding from the hot water, folding her clothes neatly onto the bathroom counter and stepping into the bathtub. She exhaled dreamily, the hot water seemingly melting her stress away as she closed the tub's curtain.

She splashed in the water for a bit, admittedly having fun as she floated in the tiny pool. Her eyes landed upon various bottles of shampoos and lotions on the bath shelf, rising up from the surprisingly deep tub to take a look at them. She snorted as she spotted quite a few of them labeled as lavender scented, and she looked behind her as she grabbed one. Sird wouldn't notice some of it missing, right..? 

Kate poured a bit of lavender scented shampoo into her hand and started massaging her hair with it, keeping at it for five or so minutes before washing it off, dunking her head underwater and resurfacing once she heard a few creaks. 'Damned RV..' She thought, annoyed, leaning back into a relaxed back floating position. After a few minutes of just feeling lighter than air in the now cooling bath, she stood up and flipped the switch to drain the now cloudy liquid.

She stepped out of the tub, feeling cool air hit her skin as she breathed lightly. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself, working the dampness off of her soft shell and enjoying the fluffiness of the fabric. She finished with a sigh as she hung the towel back onto the rack of hooks, gathering her pile of clothes and opening the door. She nearly dropped the yellow sweater in her hands because... /what/.

Sird was there, her back turned to Kate, apparently not noticing the other individual in the bedroom. The lavenderette looked around and huffed, heading for the door and disappearing into the lounge room without spotting Kate. The blonde stayed completely still for a few seconds before shutting the door. A click reassured her that she locked the door before she slid onto the floor and let out a relieved breath. She groaned and stayed there for a minute before getting up and dressing herself in her fanciest pajamas and stepping out into the lounge room.

A delightful smell hit her head-on as Sird looked behind her from where she had just finished setting down utensils. Sird's hair was let down so it bobbed just below her shoulder blades, and she pulled out a chair and proceeded to take a seat. "..Hey Kate." Sird said uncomfortably, staring at the light ginger haired female.

Kate blinked as she strode over to the dining table and took a seat, giving Sird one of her rare smiles towards her usually annoying roommate. She and Sird looked down upon the expanse of food. There was a plate of meatloaf that Kate recognized as the vegetarian meat subsitute she bought earlier. There was also a large bowl filled with salad greens and various brightly colored berries beneath the shades of greens, and a plate of rice with a delicious looking tomato sauce. Two wine glasses filled with sprite had been set out, trapping fluffy looking paper napkins underneath.

"..Hi." Sird repeated, fumbling with her glass before straightening her posture and sipping her sprite.

"Sird, this is wonderful!" Kate complimented in a light, airy tone, and the other slender woman smiled appreciatively. They ate in silence, Sird stealing a few glances up at the blonde woman. Kate quietly finished her helping of the food and sipped sprite a little more, daring to look up at the other woman for the first time that night.

"Thank you.." She chimed in dulcet tones, locking eyes with the sharp featured woman across from her. She had to admit that the dinner was great, and she had almost forgotten about the near disaster earlier. Almost. She looked down, warmth spreading in her cheeks. She supposed the lighting was hitting Sird just right.

Sird looked to be delighted pulling forward Kate's finished plate and cleaning up the mess in general as Kate leaned back and just thought. Kate figured she should get to bed now, having eaten and showered and gotten ready for sleep. She got up silently, heading to the bedroom as Sird finished up.

Sird had her eyes on the pale gingerette, washing her hands quickly as she followed Katelyn. She noted her hair shined in the flickering vehicle's light. Kate opened the door right as Sird stepped behind her, her long black heels clacking on the floor and causing the shorter, stockier woman to gaze behind her. "Yes Sird?" She questioned innocently, the door to her bedroom opened up.

Kate stepped into her room, inviting Sird to sit on the sky blue double bed next to her. Sird felt her face heat up as she took her place, looking anywhere but Kate. To be honest, she had found the blonde attractive ecer since she had moved in three years ago, back when the both of them were 18 and fresh out of highschool. College was stressful, still was, but Sird admired how the shorter woman took on life with a confident approach, not letting anyone see her possible weaknesses. If she had any.. Sird honestly thought Katelyn was perfect. 

The tall woman realized she hadn't been acting herself lately. She remembered back when she had laid eyes on the stocky girl. Her waspish, snappy attitude was apparent at the time, but it had toned down with the time she had spent with the other woman's cheerier attitude. She had gotten.. Kinder. Her words had started to be genuine and lose the underlying malicious touch they had before. Katelyn had changed her, and she was glad for it. Sird was, unfornautly for her, hopelessly attracted to the ginger.

"Sird?" Kate's clear voice cut directly through the sharper woman's thoughts, and as she gazed down at the blonde, she so desperately wanted to make a move. So she did. Sird leaned down and kissed the shorter woman, who let out a cry of surprise and froze. 

Kate's mind was a mess. Deep in the back of her mind, she faintly registered that her roommate was definitely not bad looking.. The thought of more than just friends.. Acquaintances..? Had crossed her mind multiple times. She leaned into the kiss, surprising herself as she melted into Sird's arms. They kissed for a while, eyes closed in bliss as the taller woman held the other female.

Katelyn broke away first, gasping desperately for air. She concluded that Sird would rather suffocate than to break away, as the slender woman was already initiating another passionately graceful kiss. Sird's slender fingers tangled into the blonde's longer hair, pulling ever so slightly on the golden locks. Kate let out a squeak of surprise, wrapping her arms tighter around the taller woman's neck.

Sird took initiative as she tugged on Kate's yellow turtleneck, sliding it ever so softly off of the smaller woman's frame, discarding it off onto the carpeted RV floor. Kate breathed onto Sird's neck, eyes shut tight as the cooler air hit her exposed back.

"Do you-" Sird began nervously, her mouth almost unable to get the words past her throat. It felt like it was closing up, getting ready for a soundless act of pleasure and passion.

"Yes." Kate cut her off, burying her head into the crook of the other female's neck.

Sird found the strings of the blonde's bra, undoing the latches and sliding off the blue bra. She threw it to the floor too, and it landed against the mattress of the same color with a light thud. Kate suppressed a shiver as she, in turn, quickly and clumsily shed Sird's top. She noted that the other woman was braless, and she looked at Sird's smaller, pert breasts.

At the same time, slender fingers found their way to Kate's unrestrained chest, pushing in the soft, squishy flesh. Sird's hands expertly kneaded the ginger's breasts, taking care to make Kate feel good. Kate let out a soft, barely audible groan of delight as she wrenched her own jeans off, leaving her almost completely bare except for matching sky blue panties. Sird gracefully retracted her hands, shedding her skin tight pants and jet black panties.

Kate's mind couldn't form coherent thoughts as Sird got up from the bed, humming as she opened up a colorful cabinet. "Had she.. Snooped here before?' Kate thought in horror as the cupboard she had opened revealed an assortment of pleasuring tools. Sird extracted a bright pink love egg, switching it on to vibrate as she advanced towards the other female with a coy look on her face. Kate shivered in anticipation, shyly pulling down her panties.

They were both completely naked now, blushes alight on both of their faces. Somewhere between Sird getting up and coming back, she had taken off her large stilettos. Sird swept next to Kate, pushing her down onto the fluffy mattress and sliding off her gloves tenderly. Kate gasped as Sird pushed a finger around the other's clit. Kate let out a sharp moan as her back arched involuntarily, biting her lip to prevent more sounds. Sird expertly moved her fingers across Kate's labia, causing her to squirm.

Sird's smirk got wider for a split second as Kate's eyes shut tightly, moving the egg ever so softly towards her opening before she thrust it into her entrance, causing Kate to shriek softly in pleasure, but mostly shock. Sird was extremely pleased to note that juices were already flowing out from the hole, and she set the egg onto the highest setting while stepping back.

Kate's eyes opened, her vision blurry with tears of pleasure as her pelvis bucked involuntarily against the force at her entrance. "S-Sird..! Push it deeper!" She whimpered desperately, forgetting she had arms for a split second before she pushed it herself. Her eyes rolled back as her mouth opened, breathing heavily as the pink object pushed her closer to the edge.

Sird had to move quickly, extracting items from the cabinet until she was satisfied. She yanked out a double sided strap-on, some fur handcuffs and a suit of black leather which she quickly pulled on. She had planted these items minus the vibrator before, for she would be extremely surprised if Kate left around full BDSM suits laying around. The suit was open in all the wrong places, just barely leaving a tight opening for her breasts and stomach area, opening up again at her two bottom entrances.

Sird stole a glance at Kate, who was writhing in pleasure and had eyes closed again, so very close to orgasm. Sird groaned at the sight, getting turned on as she fastened the dildo onto her pelvic area, sliding the smaller side of the double-edged dildo into her vagina. She groaned, her natural lube making it fit smoothly, almost loosely as she applied a small coat of strawberry flavored lube onto the exposed part of the purple faux dick. She approached Kate, who was thrusting wildly against the force of the vibrator. "M-More..!" Kate groaned, mostly to herself as she felt herself sliding to the edge.

Sird approached and yanked the toy out, causing the wonderously lewd expression on Kate's face to disappear after a few seconds. "..Sird..!" Kate said, angrily. She sat up to try and swipe the vibrator, however she faltered when she laid eyes on the figure of Sird. Her euphoria was quickly declining, and the burning deep inside her had not subsided. The lavenderette edged closer until the shorter woman's natural entrance nudged against the rounded tip of the glassy sheened dildo.

"Sird..please.." Kate moaned sharply, grabbing onto the woman's neck roughly. Sird broke away and grasped the shorter woman's wrists and quickly handcuffed them to the bed. It took a few moments for Kate to realize her hands were restrained, squirming deliciously (for Sird's eyes at least). Sird pushed the dildo once more near the ginger's clitoris, thrusting ever so slightly, teasing the blonde tantalizingly. "S-S-Sird!" Kate called out again, seemingly only able to mutter her lover's name over and over until she complied.

Sird pressed her warm body against Kate's, slowly thrusting the large ten inched dildo into her opening little by little, Kate making incoherent sounds of pleasure as Sird established a steady, slow pace. Her sharp teeth scraped so slightly against her lover's neck, and Kate increased her struggling tenfold. Sird coyly smiled against the soft flesh of Kate's neck.

Sird suddenly bit down hard, causing Kate to cry out in pain. Droplets of blood were tasted upon Sird's tongue, and she suckled on the wound, drawing forth more blood. Kate was overwhelmed, the pain turning into more golden pleasure as Sird quickened her pace ever so slightly, leaving multiple bites and hickeys across the pale skinned ginger's neck. Sird was getting turned on even more, watching the struggling blonde beneath her as her pussy was stimulated by the double dildo. She fought the urge to increase her pace, taking it slowly to prolong the activity as much as possible.

Kate opened her eyes up at Sird, enjoying the view from below as she initiated another kiss with the purple haired woman, which Sird easily started dominating the kiss. Kate's entrance swelled, her puffy opening getting stimulated to the max as Sird gave in and quickened her pace drastically, slamming the wet dildo into her vagina with no mercy. Kate opened her mouth, dirty words stringing out as the act became more passionate. "S-Sird! Y-Y..Yes! F-Fuck..." She moaned out loudly, Sird grunting as the lavenderette clenched her eyes shut. The dildo was going at breakneck speeds, slamming against Kate's g-spot rapidly.

Kate squinted as she suddenly saw white, the room brightening into sharp detail as her eyes teared up. She came hard, riding out her orgasm wildly as murky white liquid spewed from her opening, leaving her breathing hot and heavy as Sird continued. Sird finally opened her eyes, the exhausted form of her shorter lover finally sending her over the edge as she orgasmed around her side of the dildo.

Sird's legs buckled and she barely had the strength to keep herself up as the dildo slipped out of Kate's vagina, the purple hair's shaky arms unbuckling the strap on so that her side of the dildo slipped out. She fell to her knees, spurts of her love juice dripping onto the carpet and part of the blanket, which had fallen off. She looked up tiredly, spotting Kate, who had crawled to her proper space on the bed and passed out, grasping the other pillow as she slept. 

Sird stood up wearily, stumbling as she shed the black leathered suit, letting it fall to the ground with a soft thud. She looked back at Kate, walking over and turning the key to unlock the handcuffs, which she grabbed and haphazardly threw across the room. She jumped as the cuffs made a loud noise against the wall, looking back to Kate to see if she had awoken. No, she was good.. 

She bit her lip and looked to the door, stepping towards it softly before looking back at Kate's sleeping form. She huffed, wanting to join the blonde in sleep but still conflicted. She begrudgingly made her way to the open bedside, slipping in and pulling up the blankets from the floor. She covered herself and Katelyn in the sheets, looking down at Kate who was nuzzling the pillow.

Sird laid down, uncomfortable for a few seconds before she formed a groove in the mattress, pressing up against Kate's pillow hesitantly. She shut off the lights, resting her head on the third pillow and shutting her eyes. She was snoring inaudibly soon, completely passed out as the two lay on the soft feathered bed. Clothes were strewn across the floor and the edge of the bed, various sex toys used in their experience thrown at the wall uselessly.

Kate twitched for a second, opening her eyes blearily as she spotted the frame of the taller woman sleeping soundly in front of her. Memories of what had happened minutes before flooded her, and she shut her eyes again, a stubborn blush flaring up on her face as she tried to clear it from her mind. She'd never forget this, would she?

A few seconds passed, before the pillow she was gripping was discarded and the strawberry blonde's arms snaked around the lavenderette's midsection, an ever so soft smile on the ginger's features.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tl;dr but crack. to cleanse what you just witnessed. please don't hurt me kate.

so one night kate dabbed into the rv and was met with a SEXY PURPLE HAIRED BEAST. kate went all like "ugh ur so weird *tsundere huff*" and sird was all like "ok let me make dinner for u bby"

kate went to go drown in the bathtub because of the fact that this existed but then was like "i want food" and got out and sird almost saw some free porn but her bitch ass left b4 she could she dat ass

so sird did the dinner and they ate eachother ou-- they ate the food bc that other part is for later ;)) and they ate the salad and pretended it was eachother's plentiful plump puffy particular pussies.

then kate went to go sleep but sird was like "hell no time for the secks" and grabbed her arm and WINKED SECKSILY and threw kate onto the bed hotly and kate was like "sird mommy harder" and sird was like "ok" so she grabbed a random stick and shoved it up both of their second assholes for half of the fic then they both did the ORGANISM and moaned and died i mean passed out

then there was this fluffy thing that happened but that's boring, people only want angst and sadness and despair and death so just pretend they both had die


End file.
